In electronic systems utilizing a power supply, a variety of integrated circuit chips, and variety of sub-circuits or modules within integrated circuit chips, the electronic systems may operate at various performance levels. Performance level may vary as a result of any of a variety of causes and conditions. For example and without limitation, power supply variation may affect performance level. Also for example, performance of a first component or subsystem may affect the performance of a second component or subsystem. Further for example, environmental conditions may affect performance level.
In various operational scenarios, desired performance level of a subsystem or component may vary. For example, in a first exemplary scenario, maximum performance level may be desired. In a second exemplary scenario, for example, a moderate performance level (e.g., at enhanced energy-efficiency) may be desired. In a third exemplary scenario, for example, a low performance level (e.g., in a power-save mode) may be desired.
In various operational scenarios, the performance level of a subsystem or component (including, for example, an integrated circuit) may not be as desired. For example, a system, subsystem or component may be operating at a relatively high performance level when a relatively low performance level is desired. Conversely for example, a system, subsystem or component may be operating at a relatively low performance level when a relatively high performance level is desired.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.